hogwartstopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hogwartstopia/Trivia
Here is the trivia for Hogwartstopia. *Some of the characters have roles that are similar to the characters from Marvel Live-Action films Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, and Avengers: Endgame: *All of the characters' clothes are other characters' clothes from [https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical)/gallery SpongeBob SquarePants], [https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Dora_the_Explorer_costumes Dora the Explorer], [https://theloudhouse.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Character%27s_costumes The Loud House], [https://mlp.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Character_overview_pages My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and My Little Pony Equestria Girls]. They always wear the same outfits. *The characters have designs of actors: *During the credits, as each character dances, a small screen shows the actor who provided their voice. Dressed casually, they stand at a sound studio's microphone. It is a reference to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift]. *The movie has script of these other movies: **''The Sandlot: ***Scotty Smalls's lines and movements. ***Benjamin "Benny" Franklin Rodriguez's lines and movements. ***Hamilton "Ham" Porter's lines and movements. ***Michael "Squints" Palledorous' lines and movements. ***Alan "Yeah-Yeah" McClennan's lines and movements. ***Kenny DeNunez's lines and movements. ***Bertram Weeks' lines and movements. ***Timmy Timmons' lines and movements. ***Tommy "Repeat" Timmons' lines and movements. ***Mrs. Smalls' lines and movements. ***Bill Smalls' lines and movements. ***Mr. Mertle's lines and movements. ***Wendy Peffercorn's lines and movements. ***The Babe's lines and movements. ***Narrator aka the adult Scott Smalls' lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Elmo_in_Grouchland ''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland]: ***Elmo's lines and movements. ***Big Bird's lines and movements. ***Oscar the Grouch's lines and movements. ***Bert's lines and movements. ***Cookie Monster's lines and movements. ***Ernie's lines and movements. ***Caterpillar's lines and movements. ***Humongous Chicken's lines and movements. ***Telly Monster's lines and movements. ***Zoe's lines and movements. ***Bug's lines and movements. ***Grizzy's lines and movements. ***the Pesties' lines and movements. ***Gordon's lines and movements. ***Maria's lines and movements. ***Huxley's lines and movements. ***the Queen of Trash's lines and movements. ***Count von Count, Baby Bear, Grover, Rosita, Prairie Dawn, Gina, Ruthie, Luis, Susan, and Bob's lines and movements. ***Mr. Johnson's lines and movements. ***Football Stenchman and Collander Stenchman's lines and movements. ***Ice Cream Vendor's lines and movements. ***Ice Cream Customer's lines and movements. ***Grouch Prisoner's lines and movements. ***Laundromat Manager's lines and movements. ***Grouch Cop's lines and movements. ***Grouch Mayor's lines and movements. ***Grouch Taxicab Driver's lines and movements. ***Grouch Jailer's lines and movements. ***the Grouches' lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur]: ***Aladar's lines and movements. ***Plio's lines and movements. ***Yar's lines and movements. ***Zini's lines and movements. ***Suri's lines and movements. ***Kron's lines and movements. ***Neera's lines and movements. ***Bruton's lines and movements. ***Baylene's lines and movements. ***Eema's lines and movements. **''Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun'' (some scenes): ***Olie Polie's lines and movements. ***Zowie Polie's lines and movements. ***Spot's lines and movements. ***Mr. Percy Polie's lines and movements. ***Mrs. Polina Polie's lines and movements. ***Pappy Polie's lines and movements. ***Billy Bevel's lines and movements. ***Gizmo Polie's lines and movements. ***Aunt Polieanna's lines and movements. ***Baxter and Bonita Jaquita Bevel's lines and movements. ***Space Boy's lines and movements. ***Space Dog's lines and movements. ***Binky Bevel's lines and movements. ***Screwy's lines and movements. ***Polly Pi's lines and movements. ***Wheelie's lines and movements. ***Gloomius Maximus' lines and movements. **''The Sandlot 2: ***David "Rocket" Durango's lines and movements. ***Hayley Goodfairer's lines and movements. ***Johnnie Smalls' lines and movements. ***Mac McKing's lines and movements. ***Saul Samuelson's lines and movements. ***Tarquell's lines and movements. ***Sammy "Fingers" Samuelson's lines and movements. ***Penny's lines and movements. ***Jenny's lines and movements. ***The Retriever's lines and movements. ***Singleton's lines and movements. ***Mrs. Goodfairer's lines and movements. ***Mr. Goodfairer's lines and movements. ***Mr. Mertle's lines and movements. ***The Great Fear's lines and movements. ***Narrator aka the adult Johnnie Smalls' lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_(film) ''Cars]: ***Lightning McQueen's lines and movements. ***Sir Towbert "Tow" Mater's lines and movements. ***Doc Hudson's lines and movements. ***Sally Carrera's lines and movements. ***Fillmore's lines and movements. ***Sarge's lines and movements. ***Luigi's lines and movements. ***Guido's lines and movements. ***Flo's lines and movements. ***Ramone's lines and movements. ***Red's lines and movements. ***Sheriff's lines and movements. ***Lizzie's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift]: ***Manny's lines and movements. ***Sid's lines and movements. ***Diego's lines and movements. ***Crash's lines and movements. ***Eddie's lines and movements. ***Captain Gutt's lines and movements. ***Granny's lines and movements. ***Shira's lines and movements. ***Ellie's lines and movements. ***Louis's lines and movements. ***Peaches' lines and movements. ***Flynn, Squint, Gupta, Raz, and Silas' lines and movements. ***Ethan, Steffie, Marshall, and Katie's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth]: ***Gary Supernova's lines and movements. ***Scorch Supernova's lines and movements. ***Kira Supernova's lines and movements. ***General Shanker Saunderson's lines and movements. ***Lena Thackleman's lines and movements. ***Io, Doc, and Thurman's lines and movements. ***Gabby Babblebrook's lines and movements. ***Hawk and Hammer's lines and movements. ***Kip Supernova's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epic_(2013_film) Epic]: ***Mary Katherine's lines and movements. ***Nod's lines and movements. ***Ronin's lines and movements. ***Mandrake's lines and movements. ***Mub's lines and movements. ***Grub's lines and movements. ***Bufo's lines and movements. ***Professor Radcliffe Bomba's lines and movements. ***Nim Galuu's lines and movements. ***Queen Tara's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Peabody_&_Sherman Mr. Peabody & Sherman]: ***Mr. Hector Peabody's lines and movements. ***Sherman's lines and movements. ***Penny Peterson's lines and movements. ***Paul Peterson, Patty Peterson, and Principal Purdy's lines and movements. ***Edwina Grunion's lines and movements. ***Leonardo da Vinci's lines and movements. ***King Agamemnon's lines and movements. ***King Tut's lines and movements. ***Albert Einstein's lines and movements. ***Marie Antoinette's lines and movements. ***Maximilien de Robespierre's lines and movements. ***George Washington's lines and movements. ***Abraham Lincoln and Bill Clinton's lines and movements. ***Isaac Newton's lines and movements. ***Odysseus' lines and movements. ***Ajax the Lesser's lines and movements. ***Spartacus' lines and movements. ***the Greek army's lines and movements. **''The Star: ***Bo's lines and movements. ***Joseph's lines and movements. ***Mary's lines and movements. ***Dave's lines and movements. ***Leah, Edith, and Zach's lines and movements. ***Abby's lines and movements. ***Felix and Cyrus' lines and movements. ***Deborah's lines and movements. ***Ruth's lines and movements. ***Old Donkey's lines and movements. ***King Herod and Hunter's lines and movements. ***Thaddeus and Rufus' lines and movements. ***Caspar, Balthazar, and Melchior's lines and movements. **Ferdinand: ***Ferdinand's lines and movements. ***Lupe's lines and movements. ***Bones, Valiente, Guapo, Angus, and Maquina's lines and movements. ***Una, Dos and Cuatro's lines and movements. ***El Primero's lines and movements. ***Paco's lines and movements. ***Moreno's lines and movements. ***Juan's lines and movements. ***Nina's lines and movements. ***Hans' lines and movements. ***Klaus' lines and movements. ***Greta's lines and movements. ***Bunny's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 ''Incredibles 2]: ***Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible's lines and movements. ***Helen Parr/Elastigirl's lines and movements. ***Violet Parr's lines and movements. ***Dashiell "Dash" Parr's lines and movements. ***Jack-Jack Parr's lines and movements. ***Lucius Best/Frozone's lines and movements. ***Winston Deavor's lines and movements. ***Evelyn Deavor's lines and movements. ***Edna "E" Mode's lines and movements. ***Rick Dicker's lines and movements. ***Tony Rydinger's lines and movements. ***Karen/Voyd, Concretia "Connie" Mason/Brick, He-Lectrix, Krushauer, Gus Burns/Reflux, and Screech's lines and movements. ***The Underminer's lines and movements. *The sights of New York and London are used in Hogwartstopia: **Grand Army Plaza **Statue of Liberty **Empire State Building **Rockefeller Center **Brooklyn Bridge **Big Ben **Buckingham Palace **London Eye **Tower of London **Westminster Abbey **Palace of Westminster